Men of War Armor
The '''Men of War Armors' are armors used by the Atlantean soldiers known as the Men of War. History A contingent of Atlantean Guardsmen was dispatched by King Orvax to retrieve his runaway bride queen Atlanna, as well as dispatch anything or anyone who dared to get in their way of her retrieval.Aquaman As the soldiers invaded the Curry abode demanding that Atlanna return with them back to Atlantis. She rebelled and brutally dispatched her would be retainers using more advanced fighting technique coupled with her personal trident. Even with the garrison dispatched, the Queen knew more would come. With a heavy heart. Atlanna left behind her son Arthur and her beloved husband as well in order to resume her royal duties and queen of Atlantis. About two decades later, another contingent of soldiers dubbed the Men-of-War working under direct subordination Orm Marius would liaise between their lord king and ruthless modern day brigand whom the former contracted the services of named David Kane. Exchanging a generous sum of priceless gold with said oceanic mercenary in trade for a surface dweller vessel used to stage active aggression's between the mariners and the surface world. Knowing his former contractor was thirsting for revenge. Orm dispatched another war party to barter with him again. The corrupt king loaning a few of his best soldiers to his cause as well as the latest in Atlantean weapons tech design which David would retrofit into an armor of his own. He and his bestowed militia would soon find and battle both Aquaman and Mera in Sicily as they searched for clues regarding the Trident of Atlan. Capabilities The armors of the Men of War are created from the extremely advanced technology of Atlantis. Therefore, they have very advanced systems such as a blue visor on their helmet to analyze any given field and know exactly where people are going when they do not see them directly. They also come with a small tank of water on their backs connected by pipes to the suit and keeps copious amounts of hydration inside them so as the Atlantean wearer can breathe whilst on dry land without asphyxiating. The suits also showcase a very unique feature involving their H2O reserves: under certain circumstances, it can be converted into a viscous material similar to gel (a noteworthy example being from the Attack on Sicily: when Mera used one of the Men of War's swords to cut off his hand, drink briefly leaks out where he was wounded, before the suit apparently converts it into gel to cauterize the injury). There are two types of armor; the white ones, used by the special guard of Atlantis, and the red ones, used by the closest allies of Orm. Both armors increase the strength and durability of the Atlantean soldiers in combat both in and out of the ocean. But the red armor is outfitted with booster engines in the back and calves of the legs for increased jumping and maneuverability, energized atlantean steel sword's and plasma enhanced power gauntlets, charging each punch with enough energy to knock out even a Metahuman like Arthur with enough well placed blows. The Xebellian Soldiers also use a variant of this armor. References Category:Technology